


To Hades and Back...

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M, Post 4.13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot faced with having to say goodbye to Quentin decides that’s not the ending he wants.





	To Hades and Back...

He did what he was supposed to do. He mourned, he cried and he went to the ceremony to say goodbye. He refused to believe he was gone though. 

Dean Fogg has set up therapy for the group of students to talk about what had happened. 

Eliot knew what they would ask. They told Margo to do the same thing the week before. 

“Write a letter to him. You can’t tell him goodbye to his face but you can still tell him goodbye.” He mumbles the lines to himself. 

He took a deep breath and slowly let it go. 

“Ok... here goes nothing.”

He pulled out a crisp piece of paper and began writing. 

“Q, 

I needed you.... fuck no... you needed me. And I wasn’t there. I was possessed and gone. Alive but not able to do anything about it. Funny, I guess we were a bit the same. There’s one difference now.... “

Tears hit the page. 

“Fuck.” He crumpled the page. 

“No... I have to do this...” he sighed and straightened the page back out and picked up where he left off. 

“...you’re not here. Q, we shared a life together. We had a family. We grew old. Why the fuck did I tell you no? Why did I run like a coward? Why couldn’t I just stand up grab your face and kiss you?”

He paused. More tears. 

“Quentin Coldwater, you are?...were?....are...the love of my life. The beauty of all life. My fucking proof of concept. These memories flash through my mind and I’m there again, I see it all so clearly and I just want to take your hand and bring you back with me. I’d give anything to hear you ramble on about Fillory. Q, how will I do this without you? I don’t much believe in guardian angels but if I did? I need you. I...”

He paused and didn’t even care that tears were now streaming down his face.

“....love you.”

He let a few more tears hit the page. 

“Fuck this. Fuck this godforsaken... Margo!! Margo!!”

He was outraged. He’d seen this before, other timelines magic mirrors, pulling people from the underworld. Quentin couldn’t just be gone. He knew Quentin was hesitating somewhere and by god, Margo taking him to see Hadestown wasn’t meaningless... it was an idea. 

“Son of a chicken biscuit fucking shit El, what?”

“Get your... whatever the fuck you need. We’re bringing him back.”

He knew if he could just make it to the underworld he could fine Quentin. He could tell him he loved him. He was going to bring back the beauty of all life, even if he had to fight Hades himself to do it.


End file.
